Witch's Curse
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Qui est le véritable monstre ?


_Cette histoire sera ce que moi je qualifierai de « Original ». Car, pour une fois, je l'ai écrit consciemment._

 _J'ai peut-être commencé quelques lignes en étant un peu sous influence de mon ami le Whiskey Irlandais. Mais le reste a été écrit avec les tripes._

 _Ça vient du plus profond de moi._

 _Comme pour toutes les dernières histoires que j'ai écrites, nous retrouvons ici le couple : Mick/Aélis et surtout l'omniprésence de la magie..._

 _(Petit OS entre la série « Merlin » et la saga de livres « Beautiful Creatures ». Rien de bien trépidant donc, j'en ai peur.)_

 **…**

 _Pour les plus courageuses et curieuses, bonne lecture !_

 _Et si vous voulez une petite mélodie pour coller à l'ambiance, je vous conseille les compositions de Peter Gundry !_

 _(Pardon pour les fautes restantes.)_

 **…** **…**

La magie est pure. La magie est parfaite. Mais la magie est aussi dangereuse. C'est ce que _les autres_ pensent. Et ils ont raison.

Pourtant, _elle_ est magique.

Aélis.

Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Enfin, pas tout le temps.

Elle a ses mauvais jours, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais quand même.

La qualifier de : « Sale Sorcière » n'est pas juste.

Et ça, _il_ l'a compris.

Mick Davies.

L'Homme de Lettres.

Et aussi son fiancé.

Pas officiel, évidemment. Imaginez si jamais Dr Hess ou les Winchester venez à savoir ça ! Imaginez la haine qu'elle aurait lue sur le visage de Dean ! Lui qui exècre les Hommes de Lettres. Qui les tuerait en premier ?

 **…**

Elle avait peur. De Mick. Qu'il ne l'accepte pas telle qu'elle était : un « Monstre. » Une Sorcière.

Aélis aidait les Winchester depuis des années. Bien plus utile que Rowena car sa magie n'avait pas de prix pour eux. Et pourtant, elle devait néanmoins se cacher. Des Hommes de Lettres, de Ketch, de Dr Hess, des autres Chasseurs. Parce qu'elle était une Sorcière.

Et elle devait désormais se cacher de Sam et Dean. Parce qu'elle aimait Mick.

 **…**

Elle se souvint du jour où il a découvert ses pouvoirs. Ils se trouvaient en pleine chasse. Mick n'était alors qu'un jeune apprenti, comme toujours en réalité, et ils se sont fait attaquer par un Wendigo. Mick était allongé sur le sol et la créature s'apprêtait à le tuer. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'elle a hurlé son premier sort devant lui.

 _\- Ic þé wiþdrífe !_

Les yeux de la Sorcière ont pris une teinte dorée l'instant de l'enchantement. Le Wendigo s'est fait propulser loin de l'Homme de Lettres. Puis, les yeux d'Aélis ont repris leurs couleurs bleus.

Et Mick l'a observé avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

Le trajet de retour à bord de l'Impala a été long, après ça.

Mick avait gardé une main sur son revolver. Tiraillé entre suivre le Code. Ou suivre son cœur.

Il aurait dû la tuer.

Il le savait. Une voix dans sa tête hurlait : « Le Code l'exige ! »

Dr Hess hantait toujours les moindres recoins de son crâne.

Pourtant, le soir venu, il a toqué à la porte de la chambre d'Aélis. Sans arme.

Elle a ouvert et il a dit ces mots.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui.

Le cœur d'Aélis a raté un battement. Il y avait déjà, à l'époque, quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui. Son accent ? Ses yeux bleus translucides ? Ce voile de tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais ?

Mais, elle a eu peur et a bégayé.

\- Tu... Tu vas le mentionner dans ton rapport à Dr Hess ?

Il a baissé les yeux. Il a soufflé et a confié.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que...

Il a relevé sa tête et elle a vu cette détresse dans son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Ketch te tuerait sans hésiter.

Et c'était vrai.

 **…**

Il leur a fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps pour avouer leurs sentiments réciproques. Ils se sentaient tirailler. D'un côté, il y avait les Winchester. Et de l'autre, il avait Dr Hess et Ketch. C'était comme s'ils étaient eux deux contre le Monde.

C'est toujours le cas.

Personne ne comprend. Personne ne comprendra jamais.

 **…**

Elle a perdu son Coven. Comme toute Sorcière, elle en avait un. Ce n'était, certes, pas la plus puissante du groupe, mais elle aidait beaucoup et possédait des dons assez intéressants.

Son seul souci, et pas des moindres, c'est qu'à l'époque déjà elle avait un pied dans les Ténèbres. Aélis était voué à la Lumière. Mais possédait une immense part d'ombre en elle-même. Qui se manifestait lorsque ses émotions négatives prenaient le dessus. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Une malédiction de ses ancêtres.

Elle était maudite.

Elle a essayé, à de nombreuses reprises, de briser le sortilège. Elle se doutait vaguement de qui l'avait jeté. Mais sans un nom sûr, sans le véritable sort utilisé, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Et elle devait seulement apprendre à vivre avec cette ombre. Qui grandissait jour après jour...

Lorsqu'elle ne put contenir cette part-là d'elle-même plus longtemps, ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle jeta un sortilège sur son Coven.

 _\- Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs ! þæt þu þonne wile great þone þe on þissum lænum lif þe geholian wæs !_

Elle en fut, bien évidemment, bannie à vie.

Et depuis lors, elle erra comme une Oméga.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra les Winchester.

Comme n'importe quel autre Chasseur, leur premier reflex fut de vouloir la tuer. Mais, elle a su trouver les mots justes pour exprimer son désir de travailler pour eux, en échange de sa vie.

Avec le temps, ils devinrent partenaires.

Puis amis.

Il lui a fallu tellement de temps pour ce faire accepter de Sam et Dean.

Et puis, Mick est arrivé.

Aélis a compris, à ce moment-là, qu'une autre trahison se pointerait dans la famille Winchester.

Encore une fois, elle en serait la cause.

Elle voulait être Lumière pour le bien de tous. Mais sa part de Ténèbres attendait patiemment en elle. Telle était sa Malédiction.

 **…**

Un jour, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'Aélis, au Bunker. Les frères étaient partis faire quelques courses pour ravitailler le stock de bières et de Whisky. Elle aimait ces moments seule avec Mick. Rares. Trop rares.

Dans sa chambre, Aélis avait allumé des bougies. Elle a tendu sa main devant elles en murmurant.

 _\- Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan._

Les flammes se sont mises à se lever des mèches et à danser dans la pénombre. Elle a vu le regard de Mick, subjugué par cette magie.

C'était de la belle magie.

Et elle a souri.

Puis, ils se sont embrassés au rythme du feu.

Ça aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps...

 **…**

Une seule personne était au courant : Mary Winchester. La maman d'Aélis par procuration. Après tout, c'était une femme et elle connaissait les choses de l'amour. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour saisir les regards entre Mick et la jeune fille.

Elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire à ses fils. Ou a Ketch.

 **…**

Les mois passèrent à se cacher dans le Bunker des Winchester. Mick Davies réfutait de plus en plus le Code barbare de Dr Hess. La Patronne sentait que son Leader commençait à changer d'allégeance. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit un avion pour Londres et arriva dans le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Mick n'y était pas. Il s'y trouvait de moins en moins.

Ketch accueillit lui-même Dr Hess et la briefa. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour concocter un plan machiavélique.

Pour cela, ils profitèrent d'une chasse. Un nid de Vampires avait survécu au génocide des Hommes de Lettres. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée et après leur mort, la race serait éliminé.

Et Ketch voulait vérifier un doute.

Il donna le dossier au Winchester, Mick et Aélis. Qui partirent tous ensemble à bord de l'Impala. Ketch les suivit à moto juste derrière la Chevrolet.

Ils roulèrent ainsi de longues heures, la nuit tombait doucement et tout le monde gardait les esprits clairs pour le combat à venir.

Aélis jetait des coups d'œil vers Mick, la tête posée contre la fenêtre, il admirait le paysage défiler. Pourtant, la jeune fille comprit qu'il avait peur. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas un Chasseur. Et encore moins un combattant. Elle se jura, à cet instant, de le protéger. Par tous les moyens possibles, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble dans un entrepôt abandonné. Le parfois cliché pour la parfaite cachette d'un nid de Vampires. La pleine lune se levait lentement. Les Chasseurs avancèrent à tâtons, armés jusqu'aux dents. Aélis gardait sa machette en main juste histoire d'avoir une chose à quoi se tenir. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne dépendrait des armes Humaines. Elle restait surtout collée à Mick, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Par peur.

Tout se passa affreusement vite.

Six Vampires attaquèrent les Chasseurs en même temps. Dean, Sam, Mary et Ketch purent facilement se défendre. Mais Aélis se rua aux côtés de Mick, submergé par la panique. Elle n'eut pas le choix, son instinct ne lui dictait pas d'autre alternative que d'utiliser sa magie.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle hurla.

 _\- Forþ fleoge !_

Ses yeux changèrent brièvement de couleur, prenant une teinte dorée. Le Vampire près de Mick s'envola contre le mur, se fracassant le crâne sur les pierres humides. Puis, Aélis se tourna vers l'autre suceur de sang et conjura à nouveau.

 _\- Ástríce !_

Le monstre subit le même sort. Aélis courut ensuite vers Mick, toujours sous le choc. Elle l'aida à se relever. Et lorsque son regard se fixa sur autre chose que son amant, elle découvrit qu'Arthur Ketch la dévisageait avec dégoût.

La lame de sa machette était maculée de sang et il lorgnait Aélis mauvaisement.

Il savait.

Il avait tout vu.

 **…**

Arthur Ketch était un mercenaire, un Chasseur sans cœur à la solde de Dr Hess.

\- Sorcière !

Il lâcha sa machette qui tomba avec un bruit strident sur le sol, et attrapa son revolver. Il leva son arme, visa et tira.

Aélis vit le coup venir. Lorsque la balle quitta la chambre du pistolet, elle tendit sa main gauche en murmurant.

 _\- Cume þoden..._

Le temps s'arrêta et elle put survivre au coup de feu. Ketch fut sous le choc en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille changer de couleur, le temps du sort.

Son regard à elle se planta dans celui de Ketch. Il y lut de la haine. Une colère profonde qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps. Pour elle, pour Mick et pour tous ceux comme elle. Pour toutes les créatures que cet infâme Ketch avait torturé et tué.

Elle leva les mains et cria.

 _\- Ic her aciege ænne windræs ! Færblæd wawe ! Windræs ungetermed, gehiere ! Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange ! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse !_

L'Homme de Lettres fut jeté contre le mur de la pièce. Dean, Sam et Mary firent leurs entrées à ce moment-là. La panique qu'ils lurent dans les yeux de Mick ne les rassura pas le moins du Monde. Mais ce qu'ils virent surtout, fut les yeux bleus d'Aélis se teinter de noir. Comme ceux des Démons. Elle entendait les Ténèbres près d'elle, qui murmuraient.

 _\- Tu connais le sort..._

Elle jeta un regard sombre vers Arthur. Et, d'une voix d'ombre-tombe, elle psalmodia.

 _\- Ligfyr onbærne swiþe !_

Le Chasseur se recroquevilla sur place, en proie à une douleur interne soudaine. Une mort lente et douloureuse. En paiement de ses pêchés.

C'était un sort de torture. Et il fonctionnait parfaitement.

Ketch hurla, cria, supplia. Aélis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **…**

\- STOP ! s'écria Mick.

Aélis se figea et perdit son sourire.

\- Mick, il...

\- Je sais...

Son amant s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et avoua.

\- Je sais. Il mérite de mourir. Mais, pas de ta main... Ne deviens pas Ténèbres. Pas à cause de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Mick frissonna en voyant les yeux noirs d'Aélis. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle prononça avec cette même voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Je suis la survivante des esprits des Dorochas de l'Ancienne Religion des Enchanteurs. Je suis le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent. Je suis Ténèbres et Lumières en même temps. Je viens du Tír na nÓg et les mortels devraient me craindre au lieu de me défier.

Un halo d'ombre noir entoura Aélis sous le regard stupéfiait de Mary, Sam et Dean. Et sous le regard horrifié de Mick. Qui avança lentement et tenta de résonner la part de Lumière d'Aélis.

\- Non... Non, tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es notre amie à tous. Tu es la fille que Mary n'a jamais eue. Tu es la Chasseuse que tu n'as pas pu être. Et surtout, tu... Tu es ma fiancée...

Trois pairs d'yeux dévisagèrent à la fois Aélis, puis Mick. Mais l'Homme de Lettres ne se démonta pas pour autant. Même si la jeune Sorcière était toujours entourée de fumée sombre.

Mick ferma les yeux, souffla un coup et s'écria ensuite avec conviction.

 _\- Alvilda !_

Aélis se figea. C'était son véritable prénom. Son nom Nordique, magique, Celtique. Mais, personne ne devait le connaître. Car la magie des noms est une forme très puissante d'enchantement. Seul Mick était au courant. Il connaissait le pouvoir de ce prénom.

Aélis baissa ses mains.

\- Je suis seule dans les Ténèbres...

Sa voix était cassée. Pleine de mélancolie. Mick se rapprocha d'elle et murmura.

\- Non, jamais.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aélis. Le brouillard de noirceur diminuait lentement.

\- Je suis Maudite, Mick...

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Je ne peux pas risquer d'être avec toi. D'être avec quiconque, en fait. Je suis Maudite. Je vais tous vous perdre. Vous enterrer, dans le pire des cas. Je ne pourrais jamais survivre à ta perte, Mick.

Un voile de tristesse traversa son regard.

\- Alors tu... Tu préfères fuir ? Loin de moi ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir... Mais, je n'y arrive pas... Je veux seulement que tu saches à quel point je suis dangereuse, mauvaise... Maudite...

L'Homme de Lettres s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et confessa.

\- Oui. Nous trouverons un remède. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

\- Il n'en existe pas, Mick. Cette Malédiction est trop puissante, même pour moi... Tu vas partir, un jour.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Mais, tu vas mourir.

\- Oui...

Aélis baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'y survivrais pas. Pas à cette perte. Je suis immortelle, et toi non.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et murmura.

\- Alors, profitons du peu de temps qui nous ai accordé.

 **…** **…**

 **THE END**

 _ **(Voilà longtemps que cette histoire est au chaud dans mon ordinateur. Je ne voulais pas spécialement la poster. Et puis, je me suis dit : "Qui s'en fout" ? Et toutes les mains se sont levées.)**_

 _ **Les aventures magiques de Mick et Aélis continuent dans mes autres histoires...**_


End file.
